disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Purr-fect Slumber Party
'The Purr-fect Slumber Party '''is the 5th episode of Season 3. Summary Kwazii is put in a difficult position when he struggles to get Jake, Sofia, and his stepsister Ruby's friends to get along and feel comfortable with each other during his first slumber party at the Octopod. Plot The episode begins with Kwazii planing to have his slumber party with his stepsister, Ruby. Ruby brings him to the Octopod's roof, where everyone will be sleeping that night, and tells him the most important part of a ''purr-fect slumber party is the guests. She invites Emerald Twinkleclaws and Sapphire Sparklewhiskers, the most popular cats at her old school, Purr-fect A-Cat-Demy, while Kwazii invites his friends Jake and Princess Sofia. Ruby is shocked that Kwazii would invite human kids, but Kwazii tells her that Jake and Sofia are really fun to be with. Kwazii and Ruby's guests arrive at the Octopod, and Ruby, Emerald and Sapphire show annoyance towards Jake and Sofia immediately. After seeing the two of them doing a goofy dance while wearing Shimmer Body Art Tattoos that Sofia applied on their skins, Ruby pulls Kwazii aside and tells him that at a purr-fect slumber party, everyone has to fit in, but Kwazii shakes his head and disagrees, saying that the point is to have fun and he will show them that Jake and Sofia can fit in, though the cats are unconvinced. Kwazii gives his friends fake cat ears, fake cat tails, nuzzles with fake whiskers, paw mittens, and cat boots to make them look like cats, but they still don't really act ''like cats. While painting pictures, Jake paints a smiley face on his instead of cat toys like he's expected to, then Sofia knocks over a display of flying fish, parrot fish, starfish and mermaids that Kwazii and his friends made for Project Day while playing pin-the-tail-on-the-mouse. Before Ruby can scold Kwazii again for his friends' behavior, it's time for Merlin's magic show, and Kwazii doesn't see how Jake and Sofia could cause trouble when all they have to do is sit and watch. Kwazii's sister, Ribbon, enters the room and the two of them accidentally knock over the chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry milk fountain and the cookies and cream ice cream sundae and apple caramel cake mountain in their rush to go over to her, getting chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry milk and apple caramel cakes and ice cream all over themselves and a small amount on Ruby's nightgown, which she makes a big deal out of. While Kwazii's friends are getting cleaned up and Ruby and her friends have left to go to the Octopod dance room, Kwazii sadly tells Ribbon that Jake and Sofia are ruining the party and doing everything wrong, according to Ruby and the cats anyway, but Ribbon says it shouldn't matter what they think. She then tells Kwazii to just ignore their stepsister and the other cats and just have fun. Kwazii slowly smiles and nods, but is not sure if he will or not. Kwazii gently tells his friends they should act more like cats and they promise to, but they are no longer having as much fun and end up just sitting and watching the others dance. Eventually they decide to just go home, and Kwazii only makes things worse when he says they were being embarrassing, to which Jake responds by saying that maybe they shouldn't be friends anymore. Kwazii is visited by Captain Barnacles and Peso and tells him about failing to make his friends more like cats, but his friends says that perhaps Kwazii should be more of a ''real friend himself, by not trying to change his friends regardless of the opinions of others. Kwazii rushes to catch up with Jake and Sofia as they are leaving. He apologizes and says they can have their own slumber party with just the three of them. Ruby and the cats hear them having fun and go down to see them. Ruby admits things aren't as fun without Kwazii and his friends, and soon the whole group is partying together again, ending the episode. Song(s) * Purr-fect Slumber Party Characters * Trivia * This episode is based on The Big Sleepover from Sofia the First. ** The episode's title is a pun of its song Perfect Slumber Party. * 'Moral: '''Like people for who they are and treat them with kindness. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes similar to Sofia the First episodes Category:Sofia the First Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Complete Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Season 3 episodes based on cartoons